Un point sur l'i du verbe aimer
by Leo Poldine
Summary: 30 OS, 30 baisers entre Cappie et Casey
1. Bonne humeur

Pour ceux qui ne la connaissent pas, la communauté "30 baisers" de Live Journal propose 30 thèmes à exploiter autour d'un couple, sans limitation de taille des textes. Je m'y suis donc inscrite pour ce couple, et je publierai également ici ces OS.

Voilà donc le premier, sur le thème 12 : "de bonne humeur". C'est tout simple, tout court, mignon quand même un peu, j'espère.

**Disclaimer **: je voudrais tant que Cappie soit à moi... Hélas...

* * *

**De bonne humeur**

En la voyant sourire comme ça, Cappie s'arrêta. Ces derniers temps, c'était plutôt rare.

- Tu as l'air de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui, Casey !

- Exact.

- On peut en connaître la raison ?

- Tu risques de ne pas aimer, répondit-elle, souriant davantage.

- Mais si, mais si. Dis-moi, demande-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

Les yeux dans ceux de Cappie, Casey souffla :

- L'eau chaude s'est coupée, ce matin. Rebecca était sous la douche. Elle est furieuse.

Devant l'air déconfit de Cappie, elle explosa de rire. Puis, malicieuse, elle se haussa sur la point des pieds, l'embrassa sur la joue, murmura « bon courage » à son oreille. Et s'en fut, avec une dernière tape amicale sur son épaule.

Cappie se retourna pour la regarder s'éloigner, songeur. Rebecca devait être furieuse, elle parlerait sûrement de l'incident tout la journée, et il devrait subir ça. Mais ça valait le coup de voir Casey aussi joyeuse.

* * *

Un commentaire ?

Et à bientôt pour le prochain...


	2. Des clichés, des clichés

Et voilà un deuxième thème ! Le 15, en l'occurrence, c'est-à-dire "Le bleu le plus pur".

**disclaimer **: les thèmes sont toujours ceux d'LJ, et Greek appartient à ABC family qui distribue actuelle la quatrième (et dernière) saison.

**Woonie**, si tu passes par là, merci pour ton commentaire, et j'espère que tu liras celui-ci. ^^ Si tu veux une réponse plus personnelle et directe, il me faudrait une adresse mail. Ou que tu t'inscrives sur le site...

* * *

**Des clichés, des clichés, toujours des clichés…**

Les yeux de Cappie étaient ce qui l'avait fait craquer. Un bleu si pur, si profond, si… bleu ! On pouvait s'y noyer sans la moindre difficulté.

Oh, bien sûr, c'était cliché. Le genre de phrase qu'on retrouve dans tous les livres, tous les films pour midinettes. Casey le savait bien, elle qui adorait ce genre de lectures… Bref, le genre de lieu commun, classique, attendu… Qu'on retrouve avec un soupir de plaisir un peu coupable, parce que bien sûr, c'est cliché, et on le sait, mais on aime le retrouver quand même.

De toute façon, les clichés, ça n'avait jamais vraiment effrayé Casey. Après tout, elle avait formé avec Evan le couple le plus cliché qui puisse exister. Blonds, beaux, brillants, chacun à la tête de sa fraternité. Le couple modèle, en un mot, classique, attendu, à qui il n'arrive jamais rien.

A part Rebecca et Cappie. Evidemment.

Tout ça pour dire qu'en fait, Casey les aimait plutôt, les clichés. Retourner avec son premier amour, n'était-ce pas le plus gros, le pire des clichés qui soit ? Le cliché ultime, en quelque sorte.

Même si bon, elle devait l'admettre, Cappie était loin d'être un cliché.

Quoique… L'étudiant dilettante qui n'en fiche pas une et ne pense qu'à s'amuser. Membre d'une fraternité déjantée et peu sérieuse… Alors certes, il était rare que ce genre de type sorte avec une fille d'une fraternité du style des Zêta-Bêta-Zêta, future avocate concernée par son avenir. Tout ce que Casey était. Mais tout de même…

Donc ? Elle et Cappie étaient-ils un cliché de plus ? La bonne élève populaire et le je-m'en-foutiste ?

- Casey ? Tu m'écoutes ?

- Hum ? Pardon, j'étais perdue dans tes grands yeux…

Qu'importe… Parfois, les clichés ont du bon. Cappie l'embrassait.

* * *

Un petit commentaire sera toujours le bienvenu, et récompensé par un câlin de Cappie.

Si vous voulez la liste complète des thèmes, vous pouvez faire un tour sur LJ, à cette adresse : h t t p : / / community . livejournal . com / 30_baisers / profile (sans les espaces)

Et si vous voulez discuter de Greek, ou d'autres séries/livres/films/mangas/JV/etc, vous pouvez aussi faire un tour sur le **Fof Culture**, ou FOC, dont vous trouverez le lien dans mes favoris et sur mon profil.


	3. Le bruit court

Et voilà un nouveau thème ! Il s'est fait attendre, je sais... C'est le 3, "scandale".

**disclaimer **: les thèmes sont toujours ceux d'LJ, et Greek appartient à ABC family.

**Seamy** ? Merci pour tes reviews ! ^^

* * *

**Le bruit court**

-Vous avez entendu la dernière ?

-Oui, je sais, un bar, c'est scandaleux…

-Je veux dire, tout de même…

-Je suis bien d'accord avec vous…

-Aucune retenue, et pourtant…

-Oui, Elle ne devrait pas permettre ça, enfin !

-Et que fait-Elle avec lui, d'abord ?

-C'est la question que tout le monde se pose, mon cher… C'est la question que tout le monde se pose…

La conversation se perdait au fur et à mesure que les deux interlocuteurs s'éloignaient, mais quelle importance ? Tout le bâtiment bruissait des mêmes rumeurs et des mêmes conversations. Elle n'avait décidément aucune limite. Il n'était pas digne d'Elle. Quand on pense qu'Elle Le préfère à Dumont…

Entre ceux qui la plaignent et ceux qui la blâment, les camps s'affrontent. Parfois violemment. Les victimes sacrifiées sur l'autel de la bataille son nombreux. On dénombre en effet quelques branches de lunettes, des cheveux arrachés et même une bosse due à un croche-pied particulièrement vicieux. Il faut dire aussi que ce brave Rangrove n'aurait jamais dû la traiter de rêveuse devant Pillsbury, un de ses plus ardents défenseurs.

Mais à la fin de la journée, toutes les rumeurs se taisaient, toutes les conversations s'interrompaient, toutes les batailles se suspendaient. Chacun retenait son souffle et regardait discrètement, qui par une fenêtre, qui par un escalier…

Aujourd'hui, peut-être…

Mais non, c'était immuable. Casey Cartwright, fraîchement nommée assistante directe du directeur de la campagne, sortait presque en courant et se jetait dans les bras d'un escogriffe pour l'embrasser.

Alors, tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient main dans la main sans un regard pour le bâtiment derrière eux, les rumeurs reprenaient, les conversations continuaient et les batailles s'engageaient.

-Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'Elle lui trouve ?

-Quand je pense, tout de même… Un magasin…

-Je suis bien d'accord avec vous, mon cher… Je suis bien d'accord avec vous…

* * *

Alors, qui veut un câlin de Cappie ?


End file.
